


Bar Fights and After

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Rex tends to Ahsoka after a dust-up on Naboo.





	Bar Fights and After

"There's a saying that bruises get better if they're kissed," Rex said, pulling the ice pack away from the skin that was mottled in shades of brown, almost to black in the center.

"Where'd you hear that?" Ahsoka asked, trying to not dwell on the bruise in question. She was so fortunate her bones were more dense than a human's; that punch could have broken her cheek bone otherwise. A bit higher and it would be a proper shiner. As it was, she was never going to hide it from Anakin or, worse, Padmé.

"The latest dancer that moved in to mother Fives and Echo," Rex said, half-smiling. "Quit fretting, 'Soka. Recordings and witnesses all say the fight started with them, you tried to end it, and then did end it with very little property damage or harm to non-participants."

"First fight on Naboo, first time they trusted me to handle the legion alone, and just… I feel like I failed by letting it go to violence, at all."

Rex leaned in to kiss the edge of the nasty bruise. Orange skin and darker-than-human blood made bruises, when they lasted, look deadly on her. "Ahsoka, if I had been in there and heard them call the Senator what they did, I would have likely pulled a blaster. That they compounded it by insulting our General?

"And just so you know, Rabé is completely on your side in this. She agrees with my sentiments on the matter."

"Okay, Rexter. Hopefully neither of them are too mad when they come home."


End file.
